


four years

by Infinite_shadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious, Olympics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_shadow/pseuds/Infinite_shadow
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but, Korra moves to Colorado to train at the OTC(Olympic training center) Asami and Korra are best friends, they're oblivious to each other's feeling ya da ya da they make a promise and everything. sorry I'm really back at summarizing and I don't want to spoil anything
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. "I'll see you in four years, I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic and I'm really excited about it but also very scared at you guys will think. so please try to be nice:) also OTC means Olympic training center  
> This idea for the fic had been living in my mind rent free for a couple of weeks lol  
> Also follow my Twitter @1nfinite_shadow

Asami's whole world came crashing down at once, all her plans to spend every waking moment with Korra, all the summer adventures, everything went out the window when Korra dropped the bomb that she was moving to Colorado to train at the OTC. It was upsetting of course but Asami knew it was always her best friend's dream to compete at the Olympics and now she was going to be a step closer to that goal and seeing her best friend so happy was all Asami could ever want.

Korra was absolutely over the moon that she was getting to train with heavily accomplished swimmers and divers, but she was also sad that she wasn't going to be able so to see Asami for the next four years, but it was a price she was willing to pay in order to get closer to her goal of being a gold medal diver.

"Kor I'm so happy for you, I really am but I'm going to miss you so much" Asami said with a sad smile

"I'm gonna miss you too, like a whole super-duper mega bunch" Korra said pulling Asami into a rib crushing hug

When Korra had pulled her into that hug, Asami wanted nothing more than to just stay there in Korra arms. At that moment her tears began to flow and she started imagining her life without Korra in it, all Asami wanted to do was spend their entire summer and their junior year together but Asami knew it'd be selfish of her to ask Korra to stay.

It didn't take very long for Korra to notice that Asami was crying, but she didn't say anything and just held Asami tighter and let her cry, even is it was getting on her favorite sweatshirt. She would do absolutely anything for Asami, and if Asami said she wanted Korra to stay in Republic city she'd do it in a heartbeat. When Asami pulled away from the hug her face was stained with her tears and her eyes we puffy but it was okay because she could always facetime Korra or write to her, she didn't lose Korra completely so it was okay.

"Just promise me one thing"

"what is it?"

"come see me at the Olympics in four years?"

"I'll see you in four years, I promise"

With that Korra pulled Asami into another hug and they stayed like that for a while until Asami had stopped crying. Asami was about to ask when Korra was leaving but as if Korra could read her mind she simply said 

"I leave at the end of the month, so we have time to spend together before I leave"

All Asami could do was smile, because she still had time to spend with her best friend.

The next four weeks pass by and Korra and Asami have spent every day together, trying to fit a whole summer into one month. Everything is great until Korra's last day. They had spent all day together and as they were sitting in Korra's living room waiting for Korra's mother, Senna to call them for dinner. She was making Korra's favorite meal as a goodbye.

"Girls it's time to eat!"

They both took their seats at the dinner table and Korra kept going on and on about how excited she was, Asami knew she was sad about leaving but it was her dream, how could she not be excited about it?. 

About an hour passes after dinner and she and Korra are up in Korra's room doing some last-minute packing, well more Asami is packing for Korra and Korra is just telling Asami which clothes she wants. Korra had already packed up all her swim gear and training clothes but this was just some extra stuff she'd need. When Asami is going to Korra's closet to put away the clothes Korra didn't want to take with her, she saw Korra's all-time favorite hoodie.

"Hey, Kor are you not taking this with you?" Asami asks holding the sweatshirt by the hanger it was on

Korra looks up from her phone and rubs that back of her neck and all she says is

"Actually I was- um- I was leaving it for you"

"But it's your favorite sweatshirt, I can't just take it beside Colorado gets cold" when Asami says it gets cold she immediately facepalms her self, she's known Korra for almost eight years and she forgets that Korra likes the cold because it reminds her of the south pole where she grew up.

"Sorry" Asami laughs "I always forget you're from the Southern water tribe"

"Wow, my own best friend doesn't even remember where I'm from" Korra's holding her heart in mock hurt 

She then gets up from her seat and starts tickling Asami, after knowing someone for so long you know their weaknesses and one of Asami's was tickling. Soon the back of Asami's knees hit the back of the bed and she falls onto it, taking Korra with her. The fall onto the bed temporarily stuns Korra and she stops tickling Asami, but it only stops Korra for a moment, and then shes pinning Asami to the bed. The next thing Korra does surprises them both, Korra kisses Asami, and to Korra's surprise Asami is kissing her back but then Korra quickly breaks the kiss and gets off of Asami.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I just- I- I'm sorry"

Flustered Korra was always the cutest side of Korra

"Korra it's fine, you were caught up in the moment it's fine" Asami reassures Korra

"But you didn't say it was ok, so I feel bad-"

But before Korra could say anymore Senna walks in and tells Korra it's almost time to leave. So Korra quickly gets all her bags together and heads downstairs where her father was waiting to drive her to the Airport. With a final goodbye to Asami before she gets in the car with her mother and father.

"four years?"

"four years" Asami reiterates holding out her pinky to make a pinky promise, which Korra happily takes

After they made their pinky promise, Korra's dad pulls out of the driveway and Korra stares at Asami through the back window and the last thing she sees before everything engulfed into the night was Asami sadly waving goodbye to her best friend while clutching onto her sweatshirt. 


	2. "wait my bad are you, Asami Sato?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since some people seem to be enjoying the concept of this I think I'll continue it!! thanks to everyone who's been super supportive of this!
> 
> This chapter will be from Asami's POV

The next two months past by relatively quickly for Asami, since Korra had left Asami didn't really have anything to do so she decided to start helping her dad at Future Industries, just doing simple things like drawing up blueprints or helping her dad with a prototype, it was fun but it didn't really keep her mind from wandering to a certain mocha-skinned, short-haired, muscular swimmer that plagued Asami's mind every day. She was wracking her brain, trying to figure out if Korra actually liked her, the kiss from before seemed like Korra had been wanting to do that for a while but still, Asami thought Korra was just caught up in the moment and whatnot.

Sure Korra knew Asami was bi, and Asami knew Korra was bi but since they practically grew up together, Korra might've just thought of them as sisters or something, but the voice in the back of Asami's mind said otherwise "would she really kiss you if she thought of you as like a sister?" but Asami didn't want to make and assumptions about it or read too much into it and end up getting hurt or something of the sort, so Asami let it be, she never said anything about it while on the phone with Korra and Korra didn't bring it up either. The stupid little voice came in again "she's probably embarrassed to have kissed you" but Asami just pushed it aside and shoved it deep down.

It was finally the first day of her junior year and Asami was absolutely ecstatic about it, she just wished Korra was there. Asami awoke at 7 am as she usually does, the alarm on her phone is blaring so she picks it up and shuts off the alarm but before placing her phone on the nightstand and getting up to get ready a text notification caught her attention.

*1 missed call from Korra*  
*1 text message from Korra*  
Asami quickly unlocked her phone and debated on if she should call Korra back or just to read the message and respond there, Asami chose the message situation.

Korra: Hey Sami, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of school! I know it's going to be hard without me there so I decided I'm gonna send you text messages every morning so that you don't miss me too much. I love you and remember 4 years!

Asami: I love you too Kor and yes I know 4 years, also thank for this I really needed that extra push:)

With that Asami hit send and decided to get ready, it didn't take long for Asami to get ready she had already laid out all her clothes that she was going to be wearing. Asami chose black ripped jeans, a maroon crop top, and a Future Industries leather jacket. She quickly did her makeup and ran downstairs where her father was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie, you look nice" he said while looking up from his morning paper "Don't forget to eat something before you go because breakfast is-"

Hiroshi was cut off by Asami finishing the sentence "the most important meal of the day" chuckling at her father's antics before grabbing herself a bowl from the cupboard and pouring herself some cereal that was on the counter. After eating, Asami hurriedly hugged her father goodbye, she then raced to her car and began driving to school.

The school was in chaos when Asami arrived, she had gotten to school before the morning rush started to pick up so that was a win in her book, her morning was going relatively well but then the gaggles of freshman started showing up and they started to clog the hallways and all the annoying stuff freshman do. But the thing that really got Asami's blood boiling was the fact that they were standing right in front of her class and all Asami wanted to do was get into her class.

"Hey, freshies can you guys move? some of us are trying to get to class" Asami crossed her arms and just stared them down till they rolled their eyes and moved out of her way, Asami just rolled her eyes at them and made her way into her class.

Asami's class went by and everything was already so boring, she already knew all of the stuff her teachers were talking about and the only reason she actually came to school was for the experiences, Asami could've skipped grades and everything but she didn't want to leave Korra all alone. While thinking of Korra her phone buzzed silently in the pocket of her jacket.

*1 text message from Korra*  
Asami wasted no time opening her phone and reading Korra's message

Korra: Hey salami, how's school going?

Asami: oh you know the usual, freshman being annoying and already knowing everything the teachers are teaching. how's training and school stuff for you?

Korra: I had practiced earlier this morning and now I have to do school work until 3, I wish you were here to help me :(

Asami: LOL I'll help you later, I promise

With that Asami slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled to herself.

Her day went by how it normally would just without Korra, she turned down the guys who were trying to hit on her, ate lunch with Opal, Wing, and Wei, the freshman started to learn how to not crowd the hallways. Asami's day went how she'd expected, just without her best friend cracking jokes or getting into a fight with a guy that stared at Asami too long, thinking of Korra made her sad, and not knowing if Korra even liked her back was really making her sad.

*line break*

After school had ended Asami headed to her car, hoping to avoid the traffic that was about to happen. But of course, nothing went her way because it started down pouring making the traffic even worse than before. Asami was about to make her way out of the school parking lot when out of nowhere a hooded figure went running across the street making Asami press down are her brakes, just inches from hitting them.

"Yo what the hell, you almost hit me!" the hooded figure yells at Asami before hitting the hood of her car, and nothing made Asami madder than someone touching her car. Asami's blood was now boiling and she stepped out of the car not caring that it was raining.

"Do Not TOuch my car!" her face flushed with anger before the person could argue with her they noticed who she was and put the pieces together

"wait my bad are you, Asami Sato?"

Asami huffed before answering  
"Yes and what about it?"

"I'm sorry about your car, I didn't know who you were" the person then removed their hood revealing who they were  
"you might not know me but I'm Mako" he held out his hand for Asami

Asami looked at his hand and ignored it  
"I know who you are, you're that basketball player or whatever" 

Mako smiled and put his hands back at his sides  
"yep that's me" pride evident in his voice before continuing "let me make up hitting your car, let's go to the Jasmine Dragon, my treat"

Asami accepted of course, but only because the Jasmine dragon is her favorite place but also because this guy might be able to take her mind off Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!!!!! it's all part of the plan just trust me when I say Korrasami is end game, this is just for right now so bear with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so there's going to be multiple chapters if there are enough people who like this. Also I'm trying to get better at writing and everything so please tell me how I did, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Twitter:@ 1nfinite_shadow


End file.
